Mirrors and Hidden Desires
by ShipALLTheStr8Men
Summary: A youkai asked Natsume for assistance regaining an important mirror that the Matoba clan has stolen. Unable to decline, Natsume agrees; all goes well, until a certain something happens, and Natsume find himself bound to Seiji's arms, unveiling hidden desires. Natsume Takashi x Matoba Seiji; R: 13
1. The Youkai's Request

**_A/N: Okay, I know I have a lot of unfinished stories \\_****_shot_****_ but this ship has been driving me crazy and I couldn't resist._**

**_6/27/14: Thank you for your reviews and suggestions ^-^_**

* * *

_(this is all from Natsume's POV) _

_Sigh. Where was this place again?_

I was in the forest looking for the Matoba Clan's hideout; g_eez, how annoying. _  
On my way home after school another youkai bumped into me, I really didn't want to deal with any youkai today, but such a wish was too good to be true. The youkai begged of me to retrieve an important mirror of his that had been stolen by the Matoba clan; it wasn't just some mirror, though, it was a mirror that reveals a secret passage to the youkai's land which could only be found using this certain path. The youkai looked to be in much distress, for he feared that the Matoba clan would go and massacre all of the youkai that reside where he's from; knowing Matoba, I have no doubts of that happening, so there was no way my conscience would have allowed me to just brush then issue away.

_I swear it was a little further down and then somewhere on the right. . ._, I thought to myself. I didn't have Nyanko-sensei with me because I couldn't find him; he was probably out drinking again, how vexatious. I know it's not a good idea to go to the Matoba clan's hideout without Sensei, but I really do have to stop Matoba before the worst happens, and I don't have time to waste searching for a presumably tipsy cat.

_Ah, there it is!, _I finally stumbled upon the building after spending about almost an hour in the forest; I better make this quick, it's going to get dark soon and I don't want Touko-san or Shigeru-san to worry.  
I stealthily sneaked up to the building, looking around to make sure no one is around, especially not one of Matoba's creepy flunkies.  
_Coast clear._  
Cracking open the door, I peeked in. It was quiet and it doesn't seem like anyone's in the main room right now. Taking my chances, I slid in past the door and lightly ran to hide behind one of the large potted ferns in the room; _I feel like I'm in a spy movie._  
Okay, yeah, so I have the objective, and I am in the place of pursuit…yet I have no idea where in this whole building this small mirror could be. _Sigh. _Why do I keep getting myself in these messes.  
Pensive, I began deducing the possibilities. It definitely won't be in the cell area, so the bottom floor is ruled out. I don't think Matoba would place it in the room I found that vase Youkai in since he's planning on using it now._ Wait, that's it! _If Matoba was planning on using the mirror now, then it would be in his personal room. I shuddered, I remember that room all too well. I really hope he's not in there right now, if he is, then I honestly don't know what I'll do.  
Retracing my steps from my memory, I swiftly glided through the halls. There were a few of his youkai lackeys, and some clan members chatting; good, it seems that I'm not too late since Matoba clan members are still in the building. Rushing my pace, I hid behind the last wall that stands between the hallway of Matoba's room, and I. I waited for two of the lackeys to pass by the end of the hall before I initiated my move; I'm grateful that they do their job of keeping intruders out as well as Nyanko-sensei attempts to be my bodyguard. I smiled a bit at my comparison.  
Alright, hallway's clear for now, better quickly do this now before someone else appears. Slowly cracking open a door once more, I took a peek inside. I held my breath as I scanned the room, only to find it empty.  
_Thank goodness_. I repeated my process of furtively sneaking into the designated room, and quietly closing the door.

_Alright, so, if I were a mirror, a mirror that would try not to get Natsume caught up in a nasty situation with the Matoba clan, where would I be?_

Examining the room, the mirror could either be in one of the 2 closets; on, or in one of the drawers, of Matoba's desk; or, if for some desperate attempt, somewhere in Matoba's futon. With no time to waste, I respectively searched those places.  
_Closet: empty.  
Other closet: a few swords and katanas; scary.  
Desk: some letters that I have no time to meddle with, feather pens and ink, paper, a notebook…yet no mirror. Crap, this is not good.  
_ I made my way to the futon; what do I have to lose at this point? I dreadfully walked over and knelt beside it, searching through the covers and the bottom of it.  
_Sigh_. The mirror wasn't even in here all along.  
Frustrated, I dropped my fist onto the pillow; there felt to be something solid under it. I hastily flipped over the pillow, yet nothing was there. I know I felt something…could it be in the pillowcase?

Footsteps, right outside the door; then, the sound of a hand on the door.

Oh no, my heart sunk. I inaudibly rushed to the empty closet, yet left a tiny crack open so I could peer within the room.  
A tall, slim and pale figure with long raven hair walked in. _This is bad, this is __**really **__bad. _It was no other than my worst nightmare: Matoba. He walked in with a disgruntled look; even scarier. I held my breath as I watched the raven saunter through the room to the futon. _No, he's going for the mirror! Gah, how can I stop him?  
_ Matoba reached into the pillow case and pulled out a shiny hand-sized mirror with exquisite gold engravings that depicted vines and leaves. He exhaled an exasperating sigh whilst examining the mirror.

Heart beginning to race, I cuffed my mouth so I could regulate my breathing without getting caught. Matoba's gaze wandered from the mirror, to the closet. _What?! _I silently shifted my body to the side so that my back lay against the side wall of the closet, and I faced the back of the closet. _Did he find me out?_ Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me. _Please, please no._ My body tensed and I struggled to keep my erratic breathing inaudible.  
A hand touched the door of the closet. _That's it, it's all over for me now._


	2. Hidden Desires

**A/N: YEAH, TWO PARTS ALL AT 1AM! Now if only I was this dedicated to exams.**

**6/27: Finally revised it, heck yeah. Thank you everyone ^-^. To anyone who's read this prior to this revision, I noticed that I accidentally deleted a whole sentence and two different sentences, with non-connecting ideas, were placed one after another; My apologies ;_;**

* * *

I prepared myself for the worst as fate was surely about to play a cruel trick on me.

"This closet, honestly, always giving me so much trouble with staying closed." Matoba said under his breath, with that tinge of amusement that's always in his voice. He shut the closet, and I heard footsteps retreading. I prayed silently to myself; that was too close. I couldn't tell exactly where in the room he walked to, but a few moments later I heard the door open once more, and then close. I waited a few seconds to make sure Matoba actually had left the room.  
After a moment's silence, I deemed it safe to crack open the closet so I could peek into the room; I looked at the door: clear, the futon: clear as well, office desk: all clear. _Alright, _I thought to myself. I dashed out of the closet and pounced onto the futon, reaching into the pillowcase. Moving my arm around, the solid object was no longer present.

"_Looking for something?"_ a deep, amused, voice suddenly penetrated my ears. My eyes widened, and my breath choked my throat. I turned to face the direction of the voice: it was from a shadow in the back corner of the room; I could have sworn on my life that Matoba was not there when I scanned the room, my search was meticulous.  
"It's very impolite to intrude into someone's territory uninvited, let alone sneak into their room and rummage through their belongings" the voice spoke once more, now walking towards me.

I cursed under my breath.  
Looking for a way of escape, I couldn't just go out the door because running hurredly would attract everyone else's attention; there's just no way I could get out of that mess without Nyanko-sensei. My eyes shifted to a window on the opposite wall of the closet's; it's crazy, but I don't have much of another choice. I pushed myself up from the floor and charged for the window. Keenly noting all of my actions Matoba, out of nowhere, quickly appeared in front of me; _Gah, how?!  
_

"Sorry, the same trick won't work twice on me." Matoba smirked. I took a step back, glaring at Matoba."Now, now, don't give me that look, _Natsume_." The way he articulated my name sent chills up my spine.  
"Give me that mirror, Matoba!" I demanded, struggling to keep my voice from wavering. He took a step toward me.  
"Natsume, you've broken into my residence _twice_, did as you pleased with my belongings, and now you dare give me orders?" Matoba questioned, looking calmly amused as usual. "I believe you may be in need of some _punishment _to set your morals back in bound, my _dearest._"

Matoba grabbed me by my shoulders, roughly, and pushed me backward; I tried to push him off of me and steady myself, yet Matoba was quickly able to overcome my resistance and send me fumbling down onto the futon that brought my demise. Panicking, I tried to punch Matoba as I do youkai, yet, no avail.

"How naughty you've become. Adding on to the list of rules you've already broken, you even dare to attack me? _How interesting._" Matoba, having grabbed my wrist to block the punch, pushed my fist upward to bend painfully backward as he kept my wrist straight. Experiencing a state of extreme pain, I yelped and sprung my legs to kick him, only to have him retaliate by using his legs to entwine ours, leaving me motionless.  
"M-matoba," I articulated between heavy breaths. "Th-this—"  
"This is what you deserve for being imprudent of your actions. What if you had done this to someone who wouldn't let you off as easy as I am" he retorted.  
"Easy?" I sneered.  
"Oh, I could do much, _much _worse." Matoba narrowed his eyes. The amusement and deepness of his voice grew.  
"_E-eh?" _ I felt my heart skip a beat; maybe giving an acrimonious retort wasn't the best idea.

Matoba pulled his face close to mine.  
"H-hey, just what are you-?" I began to speak, but my focus became affixed on the crimson color of his eye.  
"What am I doing indeed? Forgive me, but I guess this will have to serve as punishment for you, yet pleasure for me." He replied. Before I could register the meaning of his words or actions, a certain softness fell upon my lips. My eyes widened and I jerked my body back and went to deliver another punch with my non-sprained arm. Quick and agile, Matoba pulled away and grabbed both of my wrists and forced my arms to the ground so the inward of my hand faced the ceiling and my hands were side-by-side at my head.

"Matoba, what do you think you're-!" I was once again halted by lips forced down upon mine. His lips were soft, yet his motions rough; I kept my lips tightly pursed and wriggled my body to free myself of his grip. In retaliation, he tightened his grip on my wrists and twisted my legs. I stretched my neck to push his lips off mine as my mouth involuntarily opened to yelp and release the tension of pain. As soon as that opportunity came, Matoba took it; he forced his mouth back onto mine. He hungrily devoured every inch of my upper and bottom lip.

I don't understand why he was doing this; my mind is all jumbled and the only thing I can think about is continuing my struggle to break from his grip and run, but I'm getting exhausted. My breaths are growing shorter, and our bodies, being upon each other, are creating an extra, unbearable heat.

When I was least expecting it, Matoba pulled another dirty trick on me; I felt…his tongue slip into my mouth.  
"_Mhm!" _I gasped. I didn't want this, I want him to stop. His tongue was tracing every inch of the inside of my mouth, as if familiarizing with it; then, he did something. I my mind couldn't process what he was, but his tongue did something to send a huge, inexplicable rush through me; before I knew it, a loud, pleasured moan escaped me. I'm sure I heard Matoba laugh at my reaction. I didn't want that to happen again, so I did the only thing I could, I fought his tongue with mine in order to force his out. Battling, our tongues entwined, and shoved. Struggled whines emerged from me as the pain was becoming unbearable and my senses were becoming numb. Matoba subjugated my tongue, claimed victory, and broke our kiss. A trail of saliva broke along with us and fell upon our mouths. We were both panting and our hot breaths mingled, adding on to the overall heat.  
"M-ma-toba", I etched in between pants. Matoba grinned.  
"What an honor it is for me to be able to see you look so petty; flushed, and such a mess. Defenseless, you make me want to _devour you._"  
"_P-please. Sto—Ah!" _Matoba leaned down and licked my neck. He began planting kisses all over and tracing my jaw line. Each kiss was sending rushes of pleasure throughout my body; I no longer wished resist.  
To my lack of resistance, Matoba released my arms, yet I had no desire to waste more energy to move them, I simply wanted to focus on the soft lips painting my skin.  
"_Hu-Ah!" _I drew a sharp gasp as I felt teeth bite my neck. I pulled my head back as far as I could, my arms grasped his back to ease the overwhelming sensation. It hurt, it really did, but eventually pain wasn't what I felt; after a sharp moment of pain, it actually felt a bit…_nice.  
_Matoba began sucking on my skin, and tugging my hair, which led me to release sporadic, uncontrollable moans. With every bite, I dug my nails deeper into his back, which only caused him to bite and suck harder, also creating more embarrassing sounds from me.  
Overflowed with my desire, I hadn't even noticed Matoba pulled away. When I came to my senses, I constructed an image of a very familiar smirk; _of course.  
_

"Ne, Natsume, I would have never thought that you'd be into _this _kind of stuff; you truly are _interesting_."  
Frowning, I shoved him off of me. "What do you think you just did? What was all that for!" I yelled, frustrated and slightly repulsed at myself. Matoba replied with a shrug.  
"It doesn't seem like you really minded"  
"That's not the point!"  
"Oh, are you upset because I stopped?" Matoba leaned in.  
My face reddened. "I-i, _NO!" _I flailed my arms and pushed him away.  
Matoba snickered, "My apologies, it just seemed as if your body couldn't handle any more."  
"_Tch!_", I punched Matoba's shoulder. "How dare you."  
Matoba let out a laugh. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair to put you through all that and leave you empty-handed." Matoba reached into his robe and pulled out the mirror which was my sole reason for even getting into this mess. "Here." He handed it to me.  
"You expect me to believe that you're just going to give me this without any ulterior motives of yours?", I jeered.  
Matoba placed a hand on his heart and act as if he were pained. "Words do hurt.", he then grinned. "But, you are keen as always; it turns out that these youkai will not be of use to me, so I was simply going to dispose of this mirror until you came along." He explained.  
"Wait, so, you're telling me that you did all of…_that", _I blushed at the mere remembrance of the event, "for no reason?"  
Matoba placed the mirror on my lap and stood up. "I believe the reason was to teach you to be less imprudent, but, since you enjoyed it so much, maybe I can no longer use that as punishment."  
"I-I did not enjoy any of that, you sick pervert!" I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him.  
"Ah, yes, of course, silly me; the sounds you articulated were those of dread."

I groaned and stood up. Fixing my attire and brushing myself off, I picked up the mirror and glared at Matoba. "I'll be taking my leave; please don't expect me back any time soon."  
"Of course not." Matoba replied as I turned to walk away. "Oh, but one more thing.", Matoba placed a finger on my neck. "You may want to cover _those _up before going out in public; people may start to think differently of their innocent, darling little Natsume.", Matoba mocked.

"_Tch!", _scoffing, I grasped my neck. _I really detest this guy._


End file.
